wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayu
For TCG information, see ? (TCG). is the main antagonist of the selector infected WIXOSS series. She is a mysterious being who oversees the LRIGs and the Selector system and the creator of the selector battles (albeit not the WIXOSS card game itself). Appearance Mayu has long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wears a white sleeved dress that exposes her shoulders, with openings in the sleeves. The dress is short enough to reveal her legs while she is sitting. She also wears two red earrings, identical to Tama and Urith's earrings. In the past, Mayu's white hair used to be greyish brown. Personality Mayu sees the world as her own game and uses Selector battles as a means to act out her need for make-believe. She cares little for the feelings of other people and, in fact, bears vengeful feelings towards anyone living in what she considers to be the "outside world". When things do not go her way or when events play out differently from what she expects, she throws tantrums like a child. While she envies the people of the outside world, she also seems to be terrified of them and becomes prone to tantrums when she hears the voices of other girls. She only feels comfortable around LRIGs, because she can manipulate them as she pleases. Her immature, childish tendencies stem from her sheltered life. Mayu also likes snow, as it calms her down during or after a temper tantrum. This trait would later be inherited by Kuro. Background Neglected by her father, Mayu was raised in a single hall with little contact to other people. The only people she had regular contact with were the maids tasked with taking care of her, who would not speak to her. In her loneliness, Mayu kept herself entertained with books and games and eventually discovered the WIXOSS card game among her toys, but then realized that it was a game that couldn't be played by oneself. Mayu then created two imaginary friends, Shiro and Kuro, in order to play the game with them, then proceeded to create the Selector system for her own amusement, creating yet more imaginary friends which served as the first Selectors and LRIGs. One night, Mayu told both Shiro and Kuro about a certain new game (her initial idea of what would later be known as Selector Battles) which involved Shiro and Kuro bringing girls from the outside world to Mayu's world. As Mayu continued giving detailed explanation on its rules, Shiro voiced her concern about the game, to which Mayu replies by saying that the girls have the option to play or not play. One day, Mayu realized that she was truly lonely and that she couldn't really have wishes for herself. Shiro then asked Mayu what her wish was along with Kuro, who told Mayu that the both of them would grant it for her. Mayu then told both Shiro and Kuro that her wish was to have revenge to those who live in the outside world, who are allowed to select and have wishes. It is presumed that around this point, Mayu's physical body died. Mayu still persisted as a spirit in her own world. Eventually, Mayu's make-believe games became so realistic that the imaginary friends took a life of their own. Mayu proceeded to send them out to WIXOSS players in the outside world, effectively "infecting" the game with her own, selfish desires. Unlike LRIGs that used to be human, the original LRIGs born from Mayu's imagination disappear permanently if their Selectors have their wishes reversed. Because of this, Tama and Iona are the only surviving original LRIGs. At some point, after Urith became a LRIG, Mayu became her new Selector, most likely because their interests aligned with each other - which was to bring despair to the world. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS Mayu first appears in selector infected WIXOSS Episode 10, in Yuzuki's flashback. After Yuzuki became an Eternal Girl, she appeared before Mayu, who told Yuzuki all about the Selectors, LRIGs, and Eternal Girls. In selector infected WIXOSS Episode 12, she convinces Tama to renege on Ruko's wish, as granting her wish would mean that Ruko would have to sacrifice herself, and making her break all those promises that she made with Tama. selector spread WIXOSS Lostorage incited WIXOSS Mayu is first mentioned by Hanna Mikage in episode 9 as being the creator of the Selector battles. She is then seen in a series of flashback clips from season 1 and 2, as Kiyoi talks about her own past as a LRIG. Relationships Tama Tama was one of the first two original LRIGs, created under the name "Shiro", meaning "White". She was created from the "light" of Mayu's soul and is a manifestation of the positive side of Mayu's personality, her caring, naive, enthusiastic and hopeful qualities, as well as her wish for friends. Though originally relatively blank, Tama gained a personality on her own through her interactions with Ruko. Yuki The other of the two original LRIGs, her original name was "Kuro", meaning "Black". She was created from the "darkness" of Mayu's soul, meaning she is a manifestation of her selfish, uncaring, hateful traits and her obsessive desires. However, just like Tama, Iona was able to evolve beyond her initial shallow personality as Mayu's imaginary friend and gain a more optimistic outlook on life because of her friendship with Ruko. Iona's original appearance wasn't that of Iona Urazoe, but of Urith. Mayu decided to steal Yuki's appearance and give it to Rumi Igarashi in order to disguise her identity. Iona Urazoe Mayu hated Iona. When Iona wanted to become an LRIG, she didn't hate or fear Mayu, and instead calmly accepted her fate. This made Mayu confused and resulted in her getting angry with Iona. Because of her rage, Mayu always made it a habit to pair Iona (who had become a LRIG) with weak girls as her Selectors. This resulted in Iona constantly losing 3 times, and making her constantly switch from one weak Selector to another. Piruluk Mayu met Kiyoi Mizushima when she had just become an LRIG. She told her about the Selector system. Mayu was interested by the fact that Kiyoi still believed in her former LRIG, Remember, who even told her she was her friend. Kiyoi refused to be part of her game, until Mayu showed her how Remember granted her wish to save Ayumi Sakaguchi. She called Piruluk a LRIG who brings misfortune, since all of her Selectors got their wishes reversed. Trivia *Mayu means "cocoon" in English. Gallery Character Art Designs Chara_21.png|Full body Chara_21b.png|Headshot & Expression Chara_21c.png|Side view Screenshots Tumblr_inline_ngula6yVMp1r6jvm9.png|Ruko hugging Mayu Selector-spread-wixoss-71.jpg|Level 5 Mayu Screen_Shot_2015-01-07_at_5.11.26_PM.png|Mayu when she was alive Navigation Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female